markgoodsonfandomcom-20200215-history
John O'Hurley
John George O'Hurley Jr. or John O'Hurley (born October 9, 1954) is an American actor, voice actor, author, television personality and game show host. O'Hurley is known for the role of J. Peterman on the NBC sitcom Seinfeld and was host of the game shows To Tell the Truth from 2000 until 2002 and Family Feud from 2006 until 2010. Early Life O'Hurler was born in Kittery, Maine, the son of Jean, a housewife, and John O'Hurley, an ear, nose and throat surgeon. O'Hurley attended Kingswood-Oxford School in West Hartfort, Connecticut and graduated from Providence College in 1976 with a BA in Theatre. His older sister Carol died in 1970 at the age of 17 due to epileptic seizures, and so John works on behalf of the Epilepsy Foundation to find a cure. He has twin brothers named Bruce and Neal. Career Seinfeld On Seinfeld, O'Hurley played Jacop Peterman, a fictionalized version of catalog-company entrepreneur, John Peterman, from 1995 to 1998. In 2001, O'Hurley financed the relaunch of The J. Peterman Company, and thus became a part-owner. Dancing With the Stars O'Hurley was a contestant on the first season of the television show Dancing with the Stars which aired during the summer of 2005. O'Hurley and his dance partner Charlotte Jorgensen made it to the final competition, which he lost to ABC soap opera star Kelly Monaco. After fans alleged that Monaco's victory was a set-up, the network announced that O'Hurley, Monaco and their professional dance partners would face-off in a special "grudge match" episode broadcast September 20, 2005. Unlike the first episode, viewer votes solely determined the outcome as opposed to a combination between the three professional judges and the viewer votes. O'Hurley and Jorgensen emerged as the winners. The rematch earned $126,000 for Golfers Against Cancer charity. Afterwards the duo produced a dance instruction video called, Learn to Dance with John and Charlotte. Other Work In 1995, O'Hurley co-starred on the short-lived sitcom A Whole New Ball Game. From 2002-2014, O'Hurley announced for Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang. From 2000-2002, O'Hurley hosted a revival of To Tell the Truth. O'Hurley has been the host of Purina's annual National Dog Show every Thanksgiving since 2002. In 2003, O'Hurey played the role of Roger Heidecker on the short-lived UPN sitcom The Mullets. In 2004, O'Hurley hosted the limited-run FOX Primetime The Great American Celebrity Spelling Bee. In October 2005, O'Hurley guest-starred in an episode of the Nickelodeon sitcom Drake and Josh. On September 11, 2006, O'Hurley proceeded Richard Karn as the fifth host of Family Feud until 2010 (O'Hurley was later proceeded by comedian Steve Harvey since 2010). In March 2007, O'Hurley took the lead role in the Wynn Las Vegas' production of Spamalot, in which he plays King Arthur. O'Hurley starred in the Broadway and on National Tour as Billy Flynn in Chicago. In July 2008, O'Hurley reprised his role as King Arthur in the Los Angeles production of Spamalot at the Ahmanson Theatre. In June 2013, O'Hurley once again reprised the role of King Arthur in Spamalot at The Muny Theatre in St. Louis, Missouri. O'Hurley is one of the guest speakers in the Candlelight Processional at Epcot in Walt Disney World. O'Hurley is the voice of the owner of the Cow and Corset Bar in the Fable II video game for the Xbox 360. O'Hurley also replaced Frank Welker as the "Phantom Bot" for Mickey Mouse Works and Disney's House of Mouse. O'Hurley has also provided the voice of King Neptune on SpongeBob SquarePants and has done voice-over work for radio stations, including WBEN-FM in Philadelphia, KPKX in Phoenix, Arizona, KMAX in San Francisco and WARH in St. Louis. O'Hurley is also the voice of Coors Light commercials for more than ten years. O'Hurley guest-starred in an episode of The Emperor's New Groove called "Malina's Big Break" and in 2010, guest-starred on Wizards of Waverly Place as Captain Jim-Bob Sherwood. Since 2008, O'Hurley acts as Roger Doofenshmirt'z brother in Phineas and Ferb. O'Hurley also played in the award-winning 2000x drama series produced by Hollywood Theater of Ear for National Public Radio. O'Hurley was a guest star on multiple episodes of All My Children during its last months on ABC, in September of 2011, playing Kit Sterling, who approaches Erica Kane to make a movie based on the new book she has just written. Also, played on the soap opera Loving as Keith Lane-Jonathan Matalaine. In 2015, O'Hurley has a recurring role as Dr. Christopher Neff on Devious Maids. Personal Life O'Hurley is a self-taught pianist and classically trained vocalist. He has been composing since his teen years, In 2004, O'Hurley released a two-album project entitled Peace of Our Minds a compilation of his original piano compositions in tandem with cellist Marston Smith. The piece For Lisa was written for John's wife especially for their wedding day in 2004. O'Hurley was featured on the March/April 2009 cover of Making Music Magazine. O'Hurley was married to Eva LaRue from 1992 to 1994. Since August 14, 2004; O'Hurley has been married to Lisa Mesloh. She had their son - William - in December 2006. In May 2011, O'Hurley received the Ellis Island Medal of Honor. In Popular Culture On a February 19, 2012 episode of American Dad called "Old Stan in the Mountain" Steve Smith finds his aging father with a knife that Stan originally intended to stab his son with after he believes that both he and his sister Hailey were out to kill him at Mount Kilimanjaro. His son misinterprets Stan's intentions and thinks he was out to whittle some wood as he carves himself a totem pole with the faces of the five hosts of Family Feud which are: Dawson, Combs, Anderson, Karn and Harvey but forgetting John O'Hurley in the process though Stan has mentioned his name only once. Goodson-Todman Shows Hosted To Tell the Truth (2000-2002) Family Feud (2006-2010) Link His Official Website Category:Hosts Category:1954 births